When creating a travel itinerary, a user traditionally must utilize a large number of separate resources (e.g., web sites, travel books, etc.) to determine their travel plans. For instance, a user wishing to visit New York City for the first time would typically need to access at least several websites to determine how to travel (e.g., via airplane, bus, etc.); where to stay (e.g., hotel, hostels, etc.); and/or which attractions to visit (e.g., landmarks, historical sites, dining options, entertainment options, art exhibits, etc.), which may require a great amount of time. In some instances, the separate resources may not provide information that is customized based on the user's travel preferences and/or information that is trusted by the user. Additionally, the user may have certain travel parameters (e.g., budget, travel dates, etc.) that may make it difficult to utilize these resources. As such, using existing resources, creating a personal travel itinerary can be costly, time intensive, inefficient, and frequently frustrating for the user.